The present invention is with respect to drinking vessels, and more specially to such a vessel with a conical beaker part and holder that has a handle placed on a ring running around the beaker.
Drinking vessels on these lines are known in some parts of the world as tea glasses. The holder, that is made of different material to the beaker, is used for picking up the vessel and putting it down again while at the same time functioning as insulation between the glass beaker heated by the tea on the one hand and the handle part on the other so that the handle keeps cool.
A marked shortcoming of such known drinking vessels is that the holder made up of the handle and the ring is not locked in relation to the beaker so than when put at a certain slope there is a chance of the glass slipping out of the holder and being damaged or smashing to pieces. A further shortcoming is to be frequently seen in the fact that expansion of the ring is caused by the heat of the drink so that there is no longer any gripping effect of the holder on the beaker, that is to say between the ring and the glass, and this is again likely to be a reason for the beaker slipping out of the ring of the holder. Lastly, known designs of glasses have the shortcoming that the glass is gripped relatively low down by the holder so that the overall center of gravity (the center of gravity of the glass and the holder) is much higher up than the ring and this makes the drinking vessel hard to handle.
In the prior forms of such drinking vessels of the sort noted herein the beaker is to be simply lowered into the holder to put it in place and the beaker is then kept in the holder by gravity only. When the drinking vessel is be used in places where there is a chance of the vessel being moved so that the force of gravity is not always acting in the same direction in relation thereto (for example in trailers, on board ship or the like) or in cases where the drinking vessel has to be so designed that is very simply handled, as for example in a nursery, it is then necessary for the drinking vessel to be so designed that it is a safe, readily used and readily transported article for everyday use.